Hope is a Wonderful Thing
by I Am Darkrai
Summary: Only small group of people fight the evil. All existing evil organizations have joined together to take over the world. Red has to get to the bottom of what is happening before it is to late. But is it to late for him already?
1. Landing

**Hope you guys like the story. Enjoy!**

Red could hear the alarms going off. He knew that he had been found. He had to get out of here, now...

"Put your hands where I can see them! Now!" Red froze at the sound of a gun being cocked. He slowly out his hands up, and turned around. A man with a white Team Rocket jacket stood there, a small handgun lifted at Red.

"Okay, okay. You got me." The Rocket member smiled, and reached for his radio. Red saw his chance. He slammed his fist into the mans stomach, and as he doubled over in pain, brough his knee up into the mans face. He slammed into the wall, knocked cold from the impact.

Red dashed off again, finding the hole he had made to get into the flying ship in the first place. He heard shouts behind him. "Charizard, let's get off this ship!" The Pokéball flew through the air, and a large red dragon appeared, letting out a deafening roar. Red jumped without hesitation, landing on the dragons back. He hears shout now, and saw that a man, that was in a Team Galactic uniform, was standing in the hole. He held a handgun, and aimed it at Red and his companion Pokemon.

He started to fire, missing most of the shots. One hit its mark though - it punctured a hole in Charizards right wing, causing him to start spiraling through the air, towards the ground. "Come on, come on..."

Red grit his teeth, knowing that their was no way that Charizard was gonna be able to fly again before they hit the ground. Red was out of options...

The sound from the impact of both Charizard and Red hitting the ground was deafening. Red felt pain shoot through his body, and finally came to a stop after slamming into a tree.

He let out a small groan, and coughed up blood. The world was starting to get blurry...

_No! I can't give up...I can't give up...can't..._

Red grit his teeth, and started to drag his body through the bushes and grass towards his fallen Charizard. It lay there, it's chest rising slightly. Red cringed. He had caused this for his friend...

Red started to cry. It hurt every time he breathed, every time he moved, but he didn't care. He knew that his chances of making it out alive was pretty much none...

Then he thought of all of the friends he had. All the great times. All the memories...Red grit his teeth, determined to not give up. He had come so far, he couldn't give up now...he had to get to the bottom of the organizations teaming up and choosing to work together..

**That's it for this chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**And I made sure to leave you with a mini cliff - hanger!**

**So please review, review, review!**

**Until next chapter when we meet again, later!**


	2. The Savior

**Hey guys. It's me again! This story is beta tested, reviewed, or whatever it's called. I thought I would do it just for kicks. So thanks to VibraKnife** **for taking your time to reading my story and making it better! So here we go!**

Red didn't want to know what dying felt like. If this was what pain felt like, then dying had to be worse...

Red knew things were broken. Whatever was, though, he didn't know. The pain was everywhere, so he couldn't really tell where he was hurt the most, but he knew he was hurt. Badly.

Red, even though he was probably mangled beyond repair, was more worried about his injured Charizard. The dragon was knocked out, breathing shallowly, the bullet still lodged deep inside of its wing. Red, who was mangled and damaged, cared more about his long time partner then his own well being.

He patted his partners head, every movement sending a new wave of pain through his body. "It's going...to be okay...I...I promise..."

Red struggled to get the words out, every breath hurting immensely. He started to cough again, causing more blood to splatter onto his torn and tattered clothes. The coughing made the pain worse, as he couldn't stop it.

He grit his teeth, on the verge of pain. Most of his body was numb, with just a dull, constant pain. He didn't even want to think how much pain he was going to be in once he started to regain the feeling in his body...

_Wow. You're quite a mess, aren't you?_

The voice popped into Reds head, making him jump, which, of course in his current state, caused him to go into another coughing fit. He could just make out a small figure in the side of his vision, but he didn't want to look. He could barely move anymore..

He tried to speak, but only a small groan escaped his lips.

_Yeah. You got beat up pretty badly. I do have to admit that what you did was pretty bold, yet also stupid. Don't worry though. Your not going to die. I'll make sure of that_!

Red was doubtfull. He seemed on the verge of death, and he knew that whoever - or whatever - was here couldn't help him. He could finally see the hint out of the corner of his vision, and despite the fact that his vision was still blurry, he could make out what Pokemon it was.

"Shaymin? Wha - ?"

_Hush, don't waste your energy talking. You, my child, are on deaths doorstep. If you do not get aid, then you will die, and the world will lose a bright young mind. We cannot let that happen. You are special, Red. In ways that you may not realize, or even understand, you are special. Don't worry Red. We will make you better. We will keep you safe, but you must do the rest._

If Red wasn't in so much pain, then he would have asked a flood of questions. His mind beaten as badly as his body, he didn't even think of anything. He just concentrated on the small Pokémon's voice, concentrating so as to not feel the pain.

_Don't worry Red. We will make you better. We will keep you safe, but you must do the rest. _

**That's it for this chapter! The next one is going to get even more confusing! So leave those reviews, and as soon as VibraKnife betas this, then I'll start writing again!**


	3. Which Was Worse, The Impact or the Pain?

**Hi guys! Hoping that VibraKnife betas my stories quicker! So it is not all my fault that posting chapters take so long! **

_We need you Red. I have been sent to make sure that you do not perish from the face of the Earth. You must do the rest though, for I can only do so much._

The small Pokemon walked over to Red's hand, and rested its nose on it. A small green pulse shot through both Shaymin and Red, and after it died down, Red wished that he had died on impact.

The pain was not dull any more - it was clear.

Red screamed in anguish as he felt the pain again. Tears welled up in his eyes, and he grit his teeth. He could tell that his left leg was broken in many places, and a sharp pain in his left chest felt bad. Red wouldn't be surprised if his lung was punctured. Reds right arm hurt immensely as well, and Red saw that it was twisted at an odd angle.

"Son of a - !" Red almost blacked out from the pain, but he had to listen to what else Shaymin had to say. "What is this...this...we, that you..." He couldn't get the rest of the sentence out.

_You don't need to know that now. You will find out soon enough. Now, you should be preparing for a visitor, of sorts._

And with that, the small Pokemon flew away.

**Another short chapter! Next one is going to introduce other characters! So stick around, and leave your reviews!**


	4. The Healing Process

**Hey guys. Chapter 4! Who's excited? Make sure to do the poll on my profile page about the story!**

Red tried to stay awake and fight through the pain, but he blacked out before Shaymin's "visitor" came. He regained consciousness many hours later, and was still lying in the same spot.

I wonder what Shaymin said about a visitor...I don't see anybody...

Red groaned again, trying to move. He looked around, eyes slowly opening in shock. Hundreds of Pokémon were near him now. They seemed to be...protecting him.

Many tough Pokémon stood in a circle around the boy and other Pokémon. Aggron, Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Kangashkan, Kubutops, Armaldo - they all stood in a protective circle, chasing off anything that came close to them.

More Pokemon were inside of the circle. Magmortar were keeping a nice and warm fire going, and Swampert were busy making a small stream that led right besides Red. That was when he noticed that his arms were in casts, along with his broken broken leg.

A single Leavany was still weaving the cast on his leg, and looked up at him before going back to work. Reds chest didn't hurt as much anymore, as a small Bulbasaur was sprinkling some form of powder on it, no doubt sterilizing the pain.

He looked around in disbelief. Was he dreaming? Could all of this be real?

"What? What's going on?" Red still didn't move, just asking the question to the air above him. He saw his Pokemon out of the corner of his eyes, resting and eating.  
"Empoleon? Torterra? Umbreon? Bisharp? Swampert? What's going on?"

None of them heard him, instead still munching away on some berries. Red couldn't see Charizard.

_Well, well, well. Look at you. I didn't think you would wake up this soon._

Red half expected for Shaymin to pop into his line of sight, but he instead saw a dark shadow instead. "Huh?"

A small light from the fire flickered across the dark figure, and Red could barely make out a pair of piercing blue eyes.

**Yep! We should all know who that is! If you don't, well...then this is probably your first time reading one of my fan fictions. You'll see soon enough!**


End file.
